


Lover

by ArshuK



Category: Lover-Taylor Swift, Supergirl (TV 2015), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Kaylor, Kara and Lena are soulmates, Lena writes Lover for Kara, Lover if written by Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArshuK/pseuds/ArshuK
Summary: Lover in the SuperCorp contextOrLena is a famous singer who has written countless songs. She is known as one of the most renowned song writers, because all her songs depict her emotions very well. She recently wrote a song titled 'Lover' for her lover, Kara Danvers. Read the story to learn what and how she was inspired to write it.PS- if you are living under a rock and haven't listened to Taylor Swift's newest song, 'Lover', please do yourself a favor and listen to it!





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:30 am at my end but I just couldn't stop writing once I had started. This work has not been proof-read so you will find mistakes.Do ignore them. Happy reading!

Lena was impatiently waiting for Kara to come home from Paris. The model had to go to Paris for a fashion show as well as for shooting a few ads. It had been a week since Lena had seen her but as cliché as it sounds, Lena had felt it had been years. The days without Kara were such a drag for the singer. Throughout the day, she’d be busy having to attend marketing meetings, giving promotional interviews, putting in final touches to her album that was to be released in a few days, and trying to devise strategies to connect with her fans because Lena truly valued her fans and knew they were the reason she had reached such heights in her career. Despite all of these things keeping her occupied, she couldn’t keep her mind from the blonde as throughout the day, thanks to the time difference, she’d been missing Kara’s cute text messages giving her not only the updates of her day but also sending cute, flirty messages. Kara was the only one Lena had met whose energy the toxic showbiz had failed to dim. She was always so full of life, always so happy. She was her personal sunshine.

…

* * *

Kara had handled the camera attention that came with hanging out with Lena very impressively. Though the couple had become very private since quite some time, making sure to never be spotted together, Lena was sure that whenever they came out to the public, Kara will have little issues with media following them. In their relationship, she was the over-dramatic one, as Kara loved pointing out. But in Lena’s opinion, she was ‘over-cautious’ because of how carefree Kara was.

Lena loved how close she had become with Kara over the years. However, it was also a fact that she’d felt a very strong connection to Kara as soon as she’d met her. Being the center of attention more often than not, Lena was hardly ever intimidated or nervous around new people, but she remembers how she felt when her eyes had landed on Kara. She had met Kara at a Victoria’s Secret’s fashion show. She was absolutely tongue-tied and nervous as hell. Lena knew she was surrounded by perhaps the most beautiful women on the planet but still Kara stood out, she was that gorgeous. Being the friendly ray of sunshine, she is, Kara had introduced herself to her and Lena recalls how it had taken everything in her power and years of experience to hold a smooth conversation with the lingerie clad model. Despite her inner turmoil, Kara had managed to make her feel at ease, mostly carrying the conversation herself and not forcing Lena to participate.

After the show, Lena had invited all the models to her trailer and had gotten Big Belly Burgers for all, after all, they were Lena's favourite. She remembers Alex, Kara’s sister and also a model, telling her they were Kara’s favourite too. At the mention of her name, Kara had turned her head in Lena's direction and flashed a bright smile towards her. Lena had shyly returned the smile. Did Kara really have no idea what she was doing to her?

Lena also remembers that once she had talked with all of the models, she finally made way to Kara. She had enough liquid courage in her system to be finally able to talk to the gorgeous model.

“You looked great out there, Kara.” Lena complimented.

“Me? Have you seen yourself? Not only do you look like a model but you also sound like an angel. You are the perfect package!” Kara gushed.

“That’s very kind of you, Kara.” Lena said, trying to control the blush she could feel travelling her neck upwards.

“I need to tell you a secret, Lena.”

“Oh?” Lena asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but promise me, you’ll keep this between us.” Kara said leaning in towards the singer, her eyes serious.

“I was literally jumping up and down when I got to know you were going to perform. I am a huge fan. In fact, I had your first album’s poster in my bedroom.”

Lena whole-heartedly laughed at that. Gone was the seriousness in the blonde’s eyes. Mirth was clearly shining in the blue orbs now.

“So this must be a pretty big deal for you then. Do you need me to sign something?” Lena said laughing.

“Oh, totally.” And with that she got up, grabbed a marker and presented Lena her bare arm.

“What? You want me to sign on your arm with a permanent marker?” Lena squealed.

“I take this opportunity very seriously, Miss Luthor.”

“Let me find a paper for you, Kara. Because trust me you will regret it tomorrow when you fail to get it off your body as easily as you are probably thinking.”

“I am not thinking of taking it off, ever.” Kara said with mock seriousness.

Lena stared at her, waiting for her to break.

“Okay, fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Lena muttered.

Lena signed her name on Kara’s bicep and even drew a tiny heart along with it.

“Ooo, a heart from the famous Lena Luthor? Scandalous.”

“Only if you want it to be.” Kara offered, tracing her finger across the sign.

“I didn’t realize everyone else had left.” Lena said quietly, deflecting the question.

“Is this your way of asking me to leave?” Kara asked, laughing good naturedly.

“Why would I want my biggest fan to leave? You can continue telling me how amazing I am and how I helped you realize what you truly needed to do in life.” Lena joked.

“You’ve got a dry humor, I like it.”

“So, did I live up to the image?”

“You are perfect.” Kara said without hesitation.

Lena blushed, and clearing her throat said, “I know we just met Kara, but I feel like I’ve known you for 20 years or something and I’d really like to hang out with you sometime… when you are free, obviously.”

“Wait, am I getting this right, the famous Lena Luthor just offered to hang-out, with me?” Kara mocked, her mouth parting in shock for the dramatic effect she deemed necessary for the moment.

Lena slapped her arm playfully and said, “Yes, I want to be friends with you!”

“Friends, huh?” Kara said biting her lower lip.

“Yep.”

* * *

They remained friends for exactly a year, during which the model and the singer got closer to each other day by day. It got to the point where their friends started betting on how long it will take for them to get together.

Lena remembers their first kiss as clear as day. Kara had invited her over to her place along with several other of her friends, all of whom Lena had gotten to know quite well by then. There was a lot of alcohol and a lot of board games involved that night. It was the first of many game nights.

All of Kara’s friends had left and Lena had also made a move to leave, although that was the last thing she wanted to do. Kara had placed her hand on Lena’s lap and whispered, “I don’t want you to leave.”

“But it’s really late, Kara.” Lena half heartedly argued.

“You can stay the night?” Kara said clutching Lena’s hand in hers.

“I don’t even have any clothes with me.” Lena weakly reasoned.

“Wear mine.” Kara offered the simple solution.

And so, Lena did. And the first time Kara kissed her was with Lena’s hair down, wearing Kara’s long shirt along with her short shorts.

Lena remembers the mysterious haze in Kara’s eyes when she had exited the guest bathroom.

“How can you look stunning even in my sleeping clothes?” Kara had murmured as she had moved closer to where Lena was standing… and blushing at the compliment.

She had not stopped until she had Lena’s face in her hands. She was caressing it softly, almost an involuntary action.

“I want to kiss you, Lena.” She confessed as her eyes transfixed on the brunette’s lips.

“You just had too much to drink Ka-“

“Don’t, Lena. Don’t dismiss this. You know it’s not the alcohol. But I respect your wishes if you don’t feel the same way and I was assuming.” Kara mumbles, desperately and brokenly at the same time.

“Kara Danvers, you are the magnetic force of a gem, how can I not want you?” Lena answer her and move forward till your foreheads touch.

“So, I can kiss you right?”

Lena barely managed to nod before soft lips engulfed hers. She would be lying to herself if said you had never imagined what Kara’s lips would feel against hers but whatever she had imagined was nothing in comparison to the real thing. Kara was applying just the right amount of pressure and switching angles exactly when needed. Lena could feel Kara wanting more but limiting herself, being respectful to her. After all, this was the first kiss between them.

“Was that okay?” Kara asked, separating her lips from Lena’s, but leaving their foreheads in contact.

Lena opened her eyes to see Kara’s were still closed, savoring the moment.

“Yes.” Lena replied, giving Kara another small kiss and feeling her smile against your lips.

…

* * *

Lena smiled fondly at the lockscreen of her phone as she recalled the events. The lockscreen was ofcourse of Kara with a puppy they both had adopted, Oliver. In the photo, the puppy had curled up on Kara’s lap and was sleeping while Kara…was also sleeping. Lena could never decide who looked cuter.

And as if Kara could sense her thinking about her, a message from her popped on her screen.

“Hey beautiful, I just landed. Can’t wait to see you but James is saying the traffic is crazy today so it will take me at least an hour to be able to kiss you and…” Along with it, a peach emoji, 2 finger emojis (one curled and one pointing towards the circle) were attached. Lena automatically laughed. Kara was like a young teenage boy, making dirty jokes whenever, wherever she could. She was also very fond of bad pick up lines, Lena had found out but when she had pointed it out all Kara said was, “America’s sweetheart is lying naked next to me, I think my pick-up lines are just fine, dear.”

It had been a challenge for Lena to go out and enjoy the day outside her house in all her past relationships and most of the people she had dated preferred to stay indoors, mostly in her giant mansion, then go out and face the cameras. She had grown tired of the media scrutinizing every one of her dates and had resigned to her fate…until Kara came around. The ball of sunshine gave Lena back the confidence that she had lost. She’d even sometimes link her hand in Lena’s while walking. She’d take her out, treat her like a princess and bring her home just to cherish her even more. Because of Kara’s polite and friendly nature, the media and the paparazzi had grown to love her too. She’d let them take a few shots but would always choose a place in the restaurant that shielded Lena from the cameras. She’d more often than once switched seats with Lena for this purpose. 

Lena remembered the first time she had sex with the blonde goddess. It was their third month anniversary and their make out sessions had become more and more heated with every passing day. Lena could feel Kara wanting more, but always holding back, waiting for Lena to be ready. Though they had never discussed it then, Lena were aware that Kara had much more experience to when it came sex…with a woman. Lena were pretty sure that everyone who saw her girlfriend, wanted her. The magnetic force around her was too strong. The modelling world has never had any problems with models dating with people of the same sex, something Lena’s brand as America’s sweetheart career had restricted her from.

After having a glorious dinner at a restaurant where bookings need to be made a year prior, that Lena had only managed to get because she was, well, Lena Luthor, Kara had driven her home (Lena’s body guards were riding in a car behind theirs.) Lena had invited Kara in, as usual, and offered her some wine.

“Thank you for tonight, Lena. I don’t know how you managed to get a table at-“

“I am Lena Luthor.” Lena said smugly, raising her eyebrow.

“Ah, yes. The global pop star.”

“Yes the global pop star who wanted to do something special for her girlfriend.” Lena countered, sitting down on the couch next to Kara.

“Girlfriend, huh?” Now she was the smug one.

“Only if you want to.”

Her answer was drowned in the clash of thunder outside, the beating of their hearts and the clash of Kara's to Lena's. Kara was not going slow that night, she had roughly pulled Lena's lower lip and elicited a moan from her. She had pushed forward till Lena was lying flat against the couch, her legs around Kara’s small waist and she above Lena. The singer was wearing a white button down; which Kara had nearly unbuttoned already. There were no hesitations that night. Especially when Lena had pulled off Kara’s shirt and taken her bra right after it.

The next morning, waking up to a very naked, very marked Kara Danvers was the most peaceful Lena had felt in years. She’d prayed to God to always be this close and this content with the other girl.

Her prayers were definitely answered as 3 years back (2 years since she had started dating the blonde), Lena had been shopping for the perfect ring for the most perfect creature on this Earth. She had taken the love of her life to the most exclusive, most secluded, most peaceful resort in the country for the purpose. It was a few weeks after Kara’s birthday so she had thought Lena was just celebrating her birthday again. After all, Lena had made it clear to her that birthdays meant a lot to her.

Lena had prepared a long speech that she had meant to say to Kara as she would get down on one knee but had forgotten all of it when she was actually down on one knee with the ring in her hand. Lena will always blame the blue sapphires for it. Kara’s gaze alone made Lena forget what she wanted to say. Instead this is what Lena had said,

“I want to marry you for selfish reasons Kara. I want to spend the rest of my life being happy, and the truth is that you make me happier than anyone else has…or could. You ARE my happiness. You are my perfect baking partner, game night partner, Christmas decorations partner, you are my perfect partner for life, Kara. I want to spend forever with you, if you would let me.”

She must’ve liked Lena’s honesty because she had said yes before giving Lena one of the best nights of her life.

…

* * *

Lena hears the buzzing of her apartment doors as her guards let her fiancé in the building and soon enough Lena sees Kara pop her head through the door of living room, already well aware that it’s exactly where Lena would be. Kara’s skin is glowing as ever and she has that beautiful smile that would make men and women fall on their knees for her.

Lena jumps up and engulfs her in a tight hug. Oh, how she had missed Kara and her scent. Being away from Kara really was torturous for her. Lena managed to spend the day somehow but nights were the worst. She would miss the heat of her body, the smell of Kara, the strong heartbeat of hers, and her arms around her. She had more stalker break-ins than probably any celebrity and this had made her a little paranoid but when she was in Kara’s arms, she felt like nothing and no one could harm her. Kara was not only her lover, but also her protector.

“I’d missed you, baby.” Lena hears Kara echo her sentiments against her hair.

“I wish I could go where you go, Kara. Days without you feel like years, I swear.”

She nods but neither of the girls make a move to separate, taking each other in. Finally, Lena pull back.

“I’ve got a gift for you.” Lena tells Kara excitedly.

“Oh yeah?” She asks excitedly, her hands hiking up Lena’s dress.

“Hey!” Lena slaps her hands away, laughing.

“Not that kind of a gift!”

“But you look so good and we haven’t had sex in an entire week.” Kara informs her seriously, her eyes twinkling though.

“Oh, I am going to marry a sex addict, aren’t I?”

“Only for sex with America’s sweetheart.” Kara says teasing as her hands pull you against her chest.

She kisses Lena then and Lena feels herself melting in the arms of her lover. But when Kara tries to deepen the kiss Lena puts a stop to it.

“Kara---I want to show you something.” Lena pleads. Lena pleads because she knows if Kara doesn’t stop, she won’t put much resistance either. She had terribly missed the blonde too.

“Okay, what is it?” Kara asks, taking Lena’s hand and moving towards the couch.

“Wait here, let me get my laptop.”

Lena quickly grabs your laptop and her headphones from their bedroom. The songwriter feels nervousness seep into her bones as she makes her way back to her girl.

“I wrote a song for you.” Lena announces.

“Well, knowing that your album is coming out in a few weeks, I’d be offended if you hadn’t. Or…have you been someone behind my back!” Kara says dramatically, mirth in her eyes.

“Yes, but…this song is different. It’s more…intimate.” Lena tells her.

“Do you tell the world how good I am in the sac in this song then?” The model teases Lena.

And the youngest Luthor is surprised yet again at how well the blonde knows to handle her. Gone is her nervousness and anxiety.

“Shut up and listen to it. The song title’s lover.”

“As in me, right?” Her dork asks excitedly.

“No, James Olsen.” Lena deadpans.

“Okay, honey, while I get the need for beards in our life, we should never bring them in these conversations. It kills the mood.”

“Listen to this song, it will hopefully fix the mood.” Lena forcefully puts the headphones on her fiancé’s head.

“Oof, so bossy.”

“Before you play it, I want to give you the context. So, your birthday is on the 3rd which is why I’ve put up as the third track on my album. As this album is basically…more or less, about you, I am releasing it this month, in August. I had tried to release it on the 3rd but my publicist said that might make it too obvious for fans. So, I chose the next best date...23rd. It’ll be 3 years since you agreed to marry me.”

Tears are shining in Kara’s eyes as she hears this. She brings Lena in for a long, slow kiss.

“Listen to it now.”

And Kara does.

Lena is used to singing in front of thousands of people, making eye contact with uncountable eyes while singing her songs but she can’t get herself to look at Kara as she listens to the song because this was one of the songs she had written with nothing but raw honesty and pure emotions. She was the luckiest girl on the planet to be able to call Kara her wife one day and she wanted to scream that from roof tops. This song was just that; her screaming about her happiness.

Suddenly, she feels movement on the couch and watches as Kara puts down the laptop and the headphones on the coffee table next to the couch. Next, she softly holds Lena’s face and makes her look into her tear-filled eyes before whispering, “Thank you, lover.”

A smile breaks on Lena’s face as she hears this.

“You are amazing, Lena. I don’t know how you manage to do that. You included Alex, Winn and all of our friends crashing at our place, me having to save you seats because of what a social butterfly you are and even how lazy we are after Christmas parties. You are crazy talented, you know that?”

“I am yours.” Lena simply says as she gets up and takes Kara’s hand in hers and leads them to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
